


Go Away

by NonstopCreatorOfNonsense



Series: Family Secrets [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Acceptance, Adrienne Gaster - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Mafiafell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Mobfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe - Undertale Multiverse | UTMV (Undertale), Anger, Anger Management, Angst and Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Children of Characters, Crying, Discovery, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Angst, Family Drama, Family Issues, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Human/Monster Society, Hurt/Comfort, Mafiafell Gaster - Freeform, Mafiafell Sans (Undertale), Mobfell Gaster, Mobfell Sans - Freeform, Monsters, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parent Sans (Undertale), Parent W. D. Gaster, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Rejection, Swearing, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonstopCreatorOfNonsense/pseuds/NonstopCreatorOfNonsense
Summary: Adrienne had been staying with the Gaster family long enough to learn about the business they were in, and she'd grown used to it. Just when she thought she knew everything there was to know about them, fate proved her wrong
Relationships: Sans & Original Undertale Character(s), W. D. Gaster & Original Character(s), W. D. Gaster & Sans
Series: Family Secrets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217366





	Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> For a little additional context on how this family structure works, Gaster is not Sans' and Papyrus' older brother. I wrote him into this whole thing as their father :P

“Leave me alone, Sans.”

“Nope, I’m afraid I can’t do that, kiddo.”

Feeling a lump form in her throat, the teen sat on the edge of her bed, doing her best to twist her expression of defeat and guilt to one of annoyance and anger as she growled, unintentionally baring her teeth at the large skeleton that resided in her doorway, “Yeah? Why the hell not?” Doing his best to avoid looking at her, the male in question shrugged, his usual relaxed and confident façade beginning to wither before her eyes as he rasped, “I just can’t. Not while you’re like this, I mean. I’ll leave you alone once I’m sure you’re in better shape, I promise.” She scoffed, her knuckles white as she tightly gripped the edge of her bed, “How about you just  _ fuck off _ already? I said I needed to be alone, and if you care about me at all, you’ll listen to what I’m saying.”

Sans felt a very minute amount of agitation spark within him at the tone she spoke to him in, but he chose to ignore it as his gaze slowly came to refocus on her, a part of him actually beginning to feel bad for her as he took notice of how glassy her eyes looked and how her bottom lip occasionally twitched. She repeatedly clenched and unclenched her hands into fists, still tightly squeezing the edge of her bed as she glared up at him.

She’d gone her entire life being passed from family to family with a deep yearning to know where she belonged, and she also harbored the belief that that she was unlovable and that no one would ever be able to handle her. She knew she had a short fuse at times and that she could be a troublemaker, but if someone had earned her trust and considered letting her be a part of their family, she’d do her best to be the child they wanted instead of the child she really was. Sans knew this; She didn’t say it word for word, but he’d watched her and paid attention long enough to catch on, and yet, he’d reacted in the worst possible way to the new information that’d been delivered to him earlier on by WingDings.

He and Adrienne had been seated in WingDings’ home office while the old man sat behind his desk and rifled through a slightly yellowed folder, the ink he’d written on a small label on the front of it now thoroughly smudged and definitely unreadable. He’d made two copies of all the papers he’d wanted them to see, then handed a single copy of each to both of them, waiting patiently for them to finish. Sans had finished looking over his papers first, silently setting them on the desk and leaning back in his seat, his brow bones furrowed and giving him a look of confusion as he tried to process what he’d learned. Adrienne finished not long after him, nearly dropping her papers as her eyes widened and the color drained from her face; She’d pointed at Sans, her voice a slightly higher pitch than normal as she addressed the old man who continued watching both of them, “There’s  _ no _ way I’m related to him! You’ve gotta be joking, Gramps…  _ Please _ tell me this isn’t you being serious.”

WingDings arched a single brow bone at her and hummed, not a trace of amusement or humor to be found in his features or his voice, “Do you take me for the sort of person that would make these things up? I know I’ve done some unsavory things in my life, but I wouldn’t stoop as low as joking about something like this, child.” Adrienne shifted in her seat, the papers finally sliding off of her lap and onto the floor as she ran her fingers through her hair, sighing deeply. At Sans’ silence, WingDings cleared his throat, shifting his attention to the other man, “And I take it you’re in disbelief as well?... Not that I could blame you at all.” Sans simply nodded, remaining silent as he rested his chin on his hand, still looking puzzled. The old man tilted his head, picking up a letter opener and idly fumbling with it, “If it would help to ease whatever you may be feeling, we could try to run a paternity test of some sort. Even though it’s probably not necessary, considering how she picked up on what’s  _ supposed _ to be strictly skeleton magic so easily. Countless others have tried to use our magic, but they failed.” 

The skeleton still seated beside Adrienne nodded slowly, his gruff voice unusually soft, “Yeah… Please. I know we probably don’t need one, but it’d be easier to believe this with that proof if the test comes back positive.” WingDings hummed, redirecting his attention to the teen, “Would you be alright with proceeding if we drew up a test, Adrienne?” Feeling as though the confusion and curiosity were starting to at at her from the inside out, she looked up at the old man and nodded in confirmation, silently giving him her consent.

It wasn’t long before the test was performed, and time seemed to drastically slow as Adrienne and Sans both eagerly awaited the results. Even though she loved the new family she lived with, she’d always wanted to know who her  _ real _ family was for such a long time, and she’d begun to lose hop on ever getting any answers. She was nervous and still in shock, but she felt hope and excitement blossoming within her now, as well. Sans, on the other hand, might’ve still been in shock, but if anything, he was overtaken by confusion as to who he could’ve slept with that ended up getting pregnant, and he even felt a decent amount of fear forming in his soul at the possibility of being a father. WingDings was away most, if not all of his childhood, leaving him to raise his two younger brothers, completely on his own. He knew he could handle raising kids, but that didn’t mean he  _ wanted _ to; Not without being afraid of somehow messing them up in the process. While he waited for the results, he did his best to accept that they could be positive, and he thought he’d managed to do just that.

**But he was wrong.**


End file.
